


Zhe shi Overdose

by XiaoPanda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Murder, Attempted Prolicide, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors, Infantilism, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT12 - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Very very very sick Lu Han, kidnapping (kind of)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPanda/pseuds/XiaoPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's mother never really wanted to have kids, but the child support checks were nice. Of course, the whining, clinging, fussy little brat she'd been putting up with for the last 18 years wasn't so nice, and since he wasn't really doing much to pull an income after his eighteenth birthday, what better way to end things than to have the hospital staff 'botch' a surgery, leaving him dead and her with a nice lawsuit to live the rest of her life on?</p><p>Except, she hadn't really anticipated a nosey nurse and his oversized resident of a boyfriend figuring out what she was doing, and stealing him away right under her nose.</p><p>Or</p><p>YiXing couldn't leave him to die, and YiFan's always wanted to be a dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhe shi Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have no freaking clue what prompted this.

“It was an accident.”

“How do you accidentally kidnap someone?”

“Okay, _that_ part wasn’t an accident, obviously, and I like to call it _rescuing_ , not kidnapping. But me coming across him totally was an accident.”

“W-what’s...g-going on?”

Luhan’s eyes were barely open, and he didn’t feel good at all. Wasn’t he in the hospital when he went to sleep?

“Shh, love. Go back to sleep.” Came a soft voice, and it took Luhan longer than it should have to focus his eyes and realize he was laying in the back of someone’s car.

“Mama?” Luhan whispered, confused and kind of scared. He lifted shaking hands and pressed them to his forehead.

“Ah...y-yeah, sure. I’ll be your Mama.” The voice said, and Luhan let out a weak sound, tears slipping out as he started to cry. “Oh, god, babe - can you..?”

“H-head hurts.” Luhan sobbed, entirely too wrapped up in the physical pain to comprehend that _he didn’t know these people_.

“Shh, hold on.” A new voice, deeper, no less painful to his sensitive ears. There were arms pulling him closer to broad expanse of _warm_ , and Luhan felt a weird sensation in his chest before settling a bit, but not much. “There, that should help. God, Xing, we’re risking our jobs, our _freedom_ -”

“She was paying off the anesthesiologist to overdose him on the operating table. I couldn’t just let him die.” The first voice, and Luhan’s head was starting to clear up a little as he laid against the man in the back seat.

“Mama?” Luhan echoed again, his voice trembling, and the car slowed to a stop. Luhan squirmed, a slight tug on his chest letting him know he still had a catheter in his chest. He stilled instantly, hating the feeling of that thing moving inside him.

“Right here baby.” The first voice, too cheerful. The man who was driving. Luhan sniffed.

“ _No_.” He said, his tone stubborn.

“What do you need?” Asked the man holding him, and Luhan’s eyes narrowed as he looked up.

“Slow.” Luhan mumbled, and it took the man a moment to understand. He nodded, though, and Luhan took a heavy breath, slumping into the other. “Mama..p-paid the doctor...”

“To hurt you, baby, we know.” The first voice interjected, and Luhan let out a frustrated, exhausted scream.

“ _No_!” Luhan half-shouted, then sobbed again. The man holding him rubbed his back gently, shushing the man in front who had turned around to see them. “The _other_ doctor.”

“What other doctor?” The man holding him asked gently.

“K-kidney doctor.” Luhan said, his breathing still slow and heavy. “To say...I was sick. B-because of..the pills...”

“What pills?” The man in the front asked, his voice quiet and shaky.

“The pills...t-to kill me.” Luhan mumbled, rubbing at his still-wet eyes. The man holding him wiped his eyes carefully.

“How old are you?” The man holding him asked, and the man in front opened his mouth to answer before being cut off by Luhan’s shaking voice.

“Dunno.” Luhan whispered. “Mama...Mama said...didn’t matter...”

“He turned eighteen last week.” The man in the front said, and the man keeping Luhan from collapsing completely nodded.

“Just...call Minseok. Let’s get him home.”

Luhan curled his fingers into the man’s shirt, his body shaking and his head heavy, and it wasn’t long at all before he passed out again.


End file.
